Summertime
by xoc13
Summary: B&B's first vacation as a family.
1. Chapter 1

**Up until yesterday I'd only written Bones fics and I felt like I was cheating a little bit for writing about my next favorite coupleXD But Bones is still very present in my mind because after writing my first non-Bones fiction I got the idea for this new story, lol. **

**So, instead of the whole 'Brennan is a fugitive' scenario, in this fic the partners are getting ready for their first vacation as a family.**

**I can't thank Caris Bennet enough for listening to my ideas and looking over my first draft of writing. She's too awesome:D**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Booth sighed, propping sock-clad feet on the coffee table in front of him.

"I can't wait to be on vacation." He murmured as Brennan sat next to him on the couch. With their little girl sound asleep, he'd convinced Brennan to watch a movie with him before bed. By this time next week, they'd be on official vacation time.

Five minutes into the movie, his hands began to wander. Brennan knew he'd lost all interest on what was currently playing on screen.

"Hey!" Booth protested when Brennan stopped the movie.

"You're obviously not interested in watching." Brennan defended, smiling when he pulled her onto his lap.

"Smart." He praised when she swiveled her hips, rubbing against his already hardening body.

"I have something for you." Brennan touched her lips to his. Being Friday night he was already relaxed and it gave her the perfect opportunity to reveal her surprise.

"So do I." He grinned cockily. Brennan chuckled, torn between staying on his lap or filling him in.

Booth watched in horror as she rose off him and headed upstairs. He had no idea what she had in mind, so he waited to find out.

He raised an eyebrow in question when she returned holding an envelope in her hands.

"What's that?" Booth wondered, taking the envelope. His eyes widened in surprise when he studied the contents inside. "This is what you have in mind?"

She licked suddenly dry lips. "Is it not appealing to you?" She'd been sure she made the right choice when she booked their flight.

"Are you kidding me?" He laughed, tugging on her hand to sit with him. "I'd be happy just spending our free time here at home, but..." His handsome faced was illuminated with a wide smile. "Hawaii!"

She mirrored his smile. He'd wanted to visit the island for a few years now… "It will be our first vacation as a family." She supplied as one of her many reasons in planning the trip.

"Yeah." He agreed, unable to wipe the smile off his face. "Bones." He breathed out his nickname for her, cupping her face in his hands. He kissed her, starting soft and sweet.

He wanted things to heat up and that desire combined with the love and excitement got the best of him. His tongue slipped into her mouth, deepening the kiss further.

He was sneaky, she knew. Those dexterous hands and theft fingers of his could get her undressed in the blink of an eye. And it never failed to spike her arousal.

While he yanked off his T-shirt Brennan hooked her thumbs in the waistband of his track shorts.

A deep groan escaped when her hand wrapped around his erection. She laughed that rich laugh she reserved for their time alone.

"Booth." Brennan gave his cock a small tug in invitation.

His body covered hers, hips fitting perfectly between her spread thighs. He nipped at her bottom lip, receiving a gasp of pleasure as he inserted a single digit into her heat.

One hand trailed down the line of his spine to settle on the small of his back. The teasing touch coupled with the hand he had between her thighs snapped him into motion.

Brennan moaned, arching off the rug-covered floor to meet him on his first thrust.

Booth buried his face against the side of her neck, inhaling her scent as their bodies settled on a comfortable rhythm.

She chanted his name, sweet relief cursing through her entire being. He rained kisses over her face, pumping steadily. The final wave of her orgasm was so intense it tripped him to follow.

"Mmm..." Booth shifted onto his back, draping her body along his own.

"I concur." Brennan mumbled against his lips, her hands moving up the sides of his torso.

"Wow." He stared up at her mesmerized. Her hair formed a curtain around them, locking their gazes.  
Brennan preferred to return the sentiment with a peck of her lips, too satisfied to do much else.

A while later Brennan pushed herself into a sitting position. A small smile curved up the side of her mouth as she stared down at her partner, both at work and in life. He looked sexy and edible.

"Come on." She slid her hand from his chest down to his abdomen, signaling for him to follow as she heaved herself up.

"Hmmm..." His eyes were open, but he didn't move.

After extensive coaxing, Booth managed to pull away from the living room floor and head upstairs.

B&B

"Hello?" Brennan called, kicking the back door closed and moving towards the kitchen.

There was no response.

She continued making her way through the house, taking the stairs two at a time. Their bedroom door was ajar and she caught the soft murmur of Booth's voice and her daughter's happy gurgles.

He was sitting on the bed with his back resting against the headboard and Christine snuggled between his spread legs.

Brennan found it odd to find him using his laptop. He avoided using the computer as much as he could. Brennan figured it was mostly because he hated waiting for the thing to boot up just so he could complete a quick task on it.

"What are you doing?" Brennan inquired, placing the bags she was holding by the foot of the bed. Angela insisted that a visit to the mall was called for before she went away. Brennan agreed, needing a few key pieces for the exotic destination.

"We're doing research." Booth informed, sparing a quick glance her way.

Curiosity got the best of her and she climbed on the bed, scooting closer.

"Christine and I are making a list of _musts_ for our trip." His cheeky grin and the clap of their baby caused a warm feeling to spread through her chest. She couldn't resist, brushing her lips on his cheek before leaning down to kiss her daughter's forehead.

"You've been busy." Brennan commented, resting her head on his left shoulder as she read over the compiled list he came up with. His preference leaned towards family activities. It was evident the thought of vacationing with his children made him extremely happy.

"Looks like you've been busy too." He waggled his eyebrows towards the pile of bags she returned with. "How was the shopping spree?" He asked, linking an arm with her as he helped settle their baby girl on her lap.

Brennan winked, detailing what new additions she made to her wardrobe.

"Is it next week already?" He joked, groaning at the mental image of Brennan modeling a mouthwatering swimsuit.

**Anyone interested in more?XD**


	2. Ready?

**Wow, I appreciate the amazing response. Glad the summer fun is appealing to readXD**

**So, I have five fave channels: Syfy, History, Travel, Animal Planet and Disney (don't judge). I was contemplating how to start this chapter and the Travel Channel didn't fail to inspire. Little update to hold you over until I work out the next chapter;)**

**Btw, to the anonymous reviewer 'long beach state', someone's got BEACH prideXD**

**A hug to Caris Bennet for her help.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

"Yes!" Booth pumped a fist in the air when he flipped to the Travel Channel, finding a Man v. Food episode featuring Honolulu. Parker was sitting by his side and shared a fist bump with him.

"Christine is asleep." Brennan informed when she joined father and son in the living room.

"Bones, you gotta see this." Booth waved her to join them on the couch. Brennan stared at the screen, horrified at the mountain of meat on the hamburger the special was detailing. "It's got bacon, meat AND teriyaki beef!" Booth licked his lips. "We have to go there."

"Yeah!" Parker agreed, also entranced with the food on display.

"I won't kiss you if you eat that." Brennan supplied in that way Booth found utterly cute and adorable when she was being amusing. Parker snickered.

"Okay." It was Booth's turn to be funny. "I'll lay off the onion." He was willing to give up a topping, but not the meat.

Twenty minutes later the episode turned its attention to a massive four pound stack of pancakes. Brennan didn't miss the way the other two salivated at the sight. She made the mental note to pack something for indigestion.

"We have to go there too, Bones." He turned to her, using his best puppy eyed look. Brennan pointed out he wanted to go everywhere. "Hey, the list is only an outline."

"We have to try those pancakes." Parker piped in.

"And the Hukilau Burger..." Brennan added.

"There's room for free styling." Booth defended.

"I don't know what that means."

"It means," Booth couldn't believe she didn't catch where the line came from. They watched the History Channel from time to time. "We can visit places even if they're not on the list."

"Oh." Brennan nodded in understanding as he draped an arm around her shoulders, crushing her to his side.

B&B

Booth shut the water off and stepped out of the shower. He dried quickly, wrapping himself with the towel before padding out of the bathroom.

Brennan was moving around their bedroom, mumbling under her breath.

"Temperance." He used her name to get her attention. "Stop." Booth told her vacations were about relaxing, not stressing.

"Under that logic, you've been on vacation this past week." Brennan shot a pointed look his way. His childlike enthusiasm for the trip was comforting, but it was also true he wasn't of much help when it came to packing their bags.

"Ouch." He admitted he'd laid back the past couple of days and apologized for not being of more help. Brennan softened at the apology. "But look, we're good. Parker's packed, including what you bought him for the trip."

"That's true." Brennan acknowledged.

"You packed for Christine, down to those organic wipes and baby sunscreen." He nudged her arm with his as he backed her against the bed, making her take a seat. "You're ready." She nodded. "See, all set."

"What about you?"

"Give me swim trunks and I'm good." He grinned at the dirty look she gave him.

"We need to leave for the airport in a few hours. I don't want to forget anything." Brennan wrapped her arms around him as they fell back on the mattress.

"We'll be okay as long as we don't leave a child behind." She smacked his side for the lame joke.

**Next chapter, off to Hawaii;)**


	3. Relaxed

**Maybe it's the fact that I'm dying to go swimming or the **_**amazing support**_** that made this chapter practically write itself. Hope you enjoy.**

**A hug to Caris Bennet for the look-over.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

_"What are you doing?" Brennan asked on a breathless gasp. Booth placed nipping kisses over her shirt, trailing down her abdomen._

"Making you relax." Booth winked, head dipping to nip her naked skin as he dragged down her sleep shorts.

"Oh!" Brennan giggled, unable to help it, when his breath ghosted along her entrance.

He lapped at her, over and over again until she broke.

"Yeah." He praised, running his hands over her hips as the tremors of her orgasm passed.

"Booth..." Brennan pulled on his hair to move up. He did and she crashed her lips against his.

"Feeling relaxed?" He asked, nuzzling the side of her neck.

"Mmmhmmm." The soft murmur dripped satisfaction and he raised his gaze. She looked sated and soft, so soft.

"Ah, Bones. I love you." He whispered against her lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck, body arching against him. Brennan flipped him mid kiss, straddling him after.

Her smile was pure delight as she parted the towel around his waist, revealing muscular thighs and a very serious hard-on.

.

Brennan awoke with a smile. Booth was seated next to her for the last leg of the flight. His eyes were closed, obviously enjoying the plush reclined seat.

She shot a hand towards him, landing on his thigh.

"Hey." He opened an eye to look at her. She seemed to glow with the sleepy grin adorning her beautiful face. When her hand rubbed his thigh and she leaned a bit closet, he almost jumped up.

He read her thoughts perfectly. As if to make sure no one noticed his jerked movement, he turned his head to the side to check on his children. Christine was kicking her legs in time to Parker's chatter.

"Bones." He warned her to stop even as he shifted and faced her, turning his back to the aisle to effectively block his reaction to his partner.

"I love you." Her voice was thick from sleep. Booth groaned as her hand moved up his body, cupping his cheek as her soft lips kissed him. His eyes remained closed even as she pulled away. "Relax." Brennan's word made him remember how he made HER relax before they left home. "We're on vacation." She patted his hand affectionately.

B&B

Christine fussed, impatient at being strapped to her stroller and not moving. When they arrived the previous day they'd spent some time wandering around the resort.

"We're almost leaving." Booth attempted to soothe the baby's grunts by pushing the stroller around the room. "Bones, almost ready?"

"Yes!" Brennan shot back from the bathroom. Booth shook his head, amused. She said she was almost ready five minutes ago, but he didn't complain.

When Brennan stepped out of the bathroom, wearing shorts and a tee Booth gulped. She looked cute and young, his heart pounding as she neared.

"Ready." At hearing her mother's voice, Christine extended her arms. "We're leaving." Brennan said, completing the little girl's ensemble with a bucket hat.

"Come on." Parker opened the door, waving the adults to follow him out of their room.

As they headed towards the pool Christine clapped, happy to be outside.

Parker was the first to jump in the pool and headed straight to the deep end.

"Do you want to join Parker? I'll stay with Christine." Brennan told Booth as she shimmied out of her shorts.

"Uh..." Booth was distracted as she removed the girlie T-shirt, exposing her swimsuit. She'd opted for a one-piece, but he still found it mouthwateringly delicious the way it molded to her body. "I'll stay with her. I think Parker wants to show you some new tricks he learned in Europe." He managed to choke out.

"Okay." Brennan bent at the waist, landing a kiss on her daughter's cheek before going after Parker.

A loud squeal prompted him to unbuckle his daughter from the stroller. "Sorry." He apologized. "Mommy's really pretty."

Small hands clamped down on bare shoulders as Booth walked down the steps of the pool. He chatted with his baby girl, moving waist deep in the water.

A crying little boy about Christine's age on the other side of the pool caught Booth's attention. His eyes sparkled as an idea hit him.

"Dad and Christine are in!" Parker pointed in the direction of his father and sister. Brennan swam towards them with Parker by her side.

She watched him place the baby girl in a circular seat float. A smile spread across her face when Christine didn't fuss or cry, but instead slapped her hands on the inflated plastic with enthusiasm.

"She likes it." Booth looked to Brennan as she approached, turning the float so Christine could see her mother and brother.

"So it seems." Brennan was mesmerized by the way her daughter enjoyed being in the water.

"She's wearing one of the diapers for the water, right?" Booth stared at his daughter, as if by looking down at her he'd be able to tell.

"Yes." Brennan laughed. He would ask after Christine was already wet.

The baby leaned forward, reaching a hand out to splash on the water.

Brennan gasped in surprise when Booth followed the initiative, splashing water her way. She lunged at him, but Booth moved even closer to his daughter.

"You're cheating!" Brennan accused, while she and Parker rounded the float to get to Booth.


	4. Afternoon in Paradise

**It's kinda hard to get in the writing mood for a vacation fic when I have to workXD But here's the next update;)**

**A hug to Caris Bennet for the help.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

"Say_ Cheese_." Booth said, snapping a picture of Brennan and two of her fans. They were enjoying their vacation, but it was inevitable that someone would recognize the world renowned Forensic Anthropologist and best-selling author Dr. Temperance Brennan. The couple had made contact and politely asked if they could have a picture with Brennan. "Done." Booth announced, returning the camera to its owner.

"Thanks." The older couple reiterated their enjoyment of Brennan's books, stating they were patiently waiting for the next release before parting.

"Christine is ready for a nap." Brennan looked down at the way the baby rested the side of her face against the float. Brennan scooped her up, saying she was going to take Christine to their room.

"Okay." Booth spared a quick glance at his son as Brennan waddled out of the pool. As Parker continued to play with his newly made friends, Booth moved onto his back for a relaxing moment.

Over an hour later Parker was finally ready to get out of the pool. Hunger was the main reason.

Once freshened up Parker flopped on his bed, flipping through some TV channels to pass the time. Booth snuggled next to Brennan on their bed and the movement made a very alert baby shift her attention to him.

"Heya." Booth scooted into a sitting position, bringing the baby with him. Brennan turned to face him, smiling groggily.

"If everyone's awake then can we go get something to eat?" Parker prompted them out of bed.

Dinner went fairly smooth. Both father and son devoured their plates entirely and followed with dessert. Brennan enjoyed her vegetarian dish, despite the mound of meat the others consumed.

Taking advantage of their time on the island they took a walk after dinner. The nightlife was just beginning, but walking around the resort with his family was a treat for Booth.

"Wow!" Parker pointed ahead of them, eyes shining with excitement. When Booth followed his son's line of sight, his eyes widened.

"Ah!" Brennan shrieked the second she spotted a man headed towards them with a boa constrictor draped around his shoulders. She jumped behind Booth, clamping her harms around his neck.

"Uhn." Booth grunted, grabbing the back to Brennan's thighs for support as he stumbled forward with the stroller.

The snake handler smiled, giving Parker a flyer detailing the various times for his act.

"Snake's gone." Booth looked back at Brennan.

"I know." Despite the acknowledgement Brennan pressed closer to Booth. She was being irrational, yet she found it was hard to care when she was grabbing onto her partner.

"Alright." Booth chuckled, nodding at Parker to push the stroller.

"There's a show tomorrow!" At the boy's comment Brennan buried her face in the sweet spot where shoulder met neck making Booth's hold tighten.

A few minutes later as they waited for the elevator Brennan finally release her hold on Booth, sliding down his body.

"Come're." Booth crushed her to his side, kissing her temple. Brennan looped an arm around his waist, leaning against him as they rode the elevator to their floor.

Christine gave a battle before bed, but as soon the room became quiet she fell asleep.

"Goodnight, Bones." Parker turned in shortly after his sister, because they were rising early the next day. They had a lot of ground to cover.

Brennan joined Booth in the bathroom, catching him brushing his teeth. He was shirtless and Brennan couldn't help passing a hand across his naked back.

"I'm sorry. I should have been more thoughtful of your back." Brennan murmured, kissing his nape and wrapping her arms around his waist from behind.

Booth made a sound of protest as he rinsed his mouth. "I'm your man." He turned around to face her, saying he could more than handle anything she threw his way.

"Really?" Brennan slipped her hands below the waistband of his boxers, molding his firm ass.

"Mmmhmm." He murmured as he sneaked a hand under the hem of her tank top. "Want me to prove it to you?"

"Christine and Parker are asleep..." Brennan supplied and rubbed against him. Booth grinned, more than happy to deliver.

Booth dragged up the stretchy tank and Brennan lifted her arms so he could get rid of it. She gasped when her heated skin met his, chest pressed flush against chest. Her hands slipped to his front, fisting his hardness. Booth moaned, throwing his head back to better savor the feeling. Brennan let out a husky laugh and pleased with his reaction she dipped her head to land sucking kisses on his throat.

"Bones..." He said her name on a groan, swiftly pulling her sleep shorts and panties down. The clothes pooled around her ankles, giving Booth the perfect opening. Wrapping an arm around her waist he hauled her up and around to place her on the counter next to the sink.

"Booth!" Brennan yelped in surprise as she released him, landing her hands on his arms for support. Booth skimmed his fingers along her entrance. Smiling, he dipped a finger into her heat. "Oh!" It was her turn to throw her head back in pleasure.

"See." Booth whispered hotly. "I've got you covered, baby." He added a second digit, pumping with increasing rhythm. She tried to show her displeasure of the endearment, but he swallowed her gasp with a kiss. They broke away when the need to breathe became a must and Brennan lost no time shoving his boxers down.

A quick thrust later they were both clutching the other, moving together as one.

As she neared the edge Brennan tightened her legs around his waist, speared a hand in his hair and pressed her face against the side of his neck. "Booth…" His named tripped from her lips a fraction of a second before she broke.

"Oh, Bones…" Booth licked his lips, planting a hand on the edge of the counter for support as he pistoned into her welcoming flesh. He muffled his groan of pleasure against her shoulder, pumping himself dry inside her heat.

"Mmmmm…" Brennan caressed his lower back, nuzzling his cheek as they came down from their high.

"Yeah." Booth sighed in agreement, running his hands up and down her thighs. "Vacations are fun." He winked, slipping out of her.

"I concur." Brennan returned the wink, hopping off the countertop.

**Any suggestions as to where they should go? I'm thinking the Pearl Harbor Museum is a must…**


End file.
